I'm Okay
by xmadysenx
Summary: Chase Davenport hasn't been acting like himself lately. The only person that seems to notice is Leo. What happens when, one day, Chase doesn't come home from school? Will Adam and Bree help Leo find him, or is Leo on his own? And how will this little incident affect Chase's relationship with everyone in the family? Read on to find out... *THREE-SHOT NOW FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. The only thing I own are my thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

Chase Davenport was smart. He knew just about everything about... well, everything. You name it, he knew it.

His intelligence in things like school, however, didn't get him very far when it came to making friends. He was often referred to as a 'loner'.

He sat by himself at lunch everyday if it weren't for the few times a week that his step-brother, Leo, would sit with him. Nobody ever said a word to him in class unless it was to ask for the answer to one of their homework problems - or ask if they could _copy _his homework.

He liked the time alone, though. He _never _got that at home, so it was sort of nice to know that he'd be left completely alone at school.

Leo was kind of worried about him, though. Chase was almost sixteen years old, and he'd never had a girlfriend, or even a real friend. He thought it was just because of the fact that Chase was locked in a basement for fourteen years - that may be a little insensitive, Leo added - but look at Adam and Bree. They had friends. Bree even had herself a boyfriend.

When Leo tried to voice his thoughts to his older step-brother, Chase would look him dead in the eye and assure him that he was okay. So, finally, Leo let it go; mainly because he knew Chase couldn't lie to save his life. Then again, neither could he. But, either way, he could tell when Chase was lying, and Chase didn't seem to be lying when he told Leo this.

_He's fine_, Leo tried to assure himself. _It's _Chase_. Chase is a little weird. Nothing to worry about_.

But, when one day, Chase didn't come home from school at the same time the rest of them did, Leo was the first one to spring into action.

"I can't believe you guys are telling me that you don't want to go looking for Chase. Your _brother_ hasn't come home from school yet! You know Chase; he doesn't like to worry people or keep them waiting! Why in the world are you just sitting around doing nothing when you _know_ this isn't like him at _all_?" Leo asked, enraged with his step-siblings.

"He's smart, he's fine," Adam replied from his spot on the couch with a dismissive wave of his hand. Bree nodded, clearly agreeing with Adam. "Yeah! And, Leo, why do you care so much? Chase can take care of himself."

Leo rolled his eyes at them. Sometimes, they could be so stupid. They clearly didn't understand the severity of this situation. He opened his mouth to continue his rant, when, all of a sudden, the front door opened. The three teenagers turned their attention to the door.

Chase was standing there with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Leo looked him up and down. He looked... fine. Strange - which, to be quite honest, wasn't unnatural of Chase - but fine.

"Where were you?" Leo asked, walking over to him. Chase smiled sheepishly. "I... uh, got lost?"

Leo was about to tell him to drop the act when Adam snorted. "How could someone like _you_ get lost?" Of course _Adam_ was buying this. But it's Adam. Adam would believe you if you told him that there was a unicorn flying in the sky.

Chase let out a breathy laugh. Leo's eyes narrowed. His step-brother usually did that when he was upset about something.

"I don't know. I guess my mind was just... on something else," Chase tried to act nonchalant. He walked off, Leo assumed to the lab, probably to change his clothes and get started on his homework, like he always did right after getting home from school.

Leo waited a couple minutes until he was sure Chase was already in the lab before coming down. He watched Chase sit down at the table the teens did their homework at and begin pulling his textbooks out of his messenger bag.

"I _really _hope you didn't expect me to believe that," Leo said, walking closer to him. Chase jumped before looking up at his younger step-brother. "You scared me."

"What happened?" Leo cut to the chase. Chase looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly, appearing confused. Leo knew better. "What do you mean?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that something happened. You come home from school late, you laugh all weird - like you do when you're trying to hide something - I saw you limp-walk away... oh, and you're a terrible liar."

Chase's face turned pink. He knew he'd been caught. The only thing he could do was just tell Leo the truth.

"Trent," he replied quietly, looking down. Leo's eyes widened. "Trent?" Leo groaned in frustration.

"Well, yeah. Trent sort of... yeah," Chase said, pointing to his leg.

"How long?" Leo asked. He knew it couldn't have been the first time Chase had been bullied by 'their little friend'.

"Three months. But it's never been this bad. Usually he just calls me stupid names during school. I don't even think you could call it bullying, really," Chase laughed to himself. "But I don't know why it was any different today."

Leo took a deep breath. Okay, so Leo wasn't the only one having to deal with Trent's annoyingness - it's _almost _a word, okay? - during school. Great. Now Chase, who is completely defenseless - maybe even moreso than Leo - when it comes to standing up for himself, has to put up with Trent thinking he can dictate people ten times smaller than him.

Leo's been having to deal with Trent for years - he first moved to the neighborhood when Leo was in the fifth grade, so it's been about four years of hell - but the guy had never, not once, laid a hand on him.

"I'll go get Mr. Davenport," Leo offered. "No!" Chase practically screamed, grabbing onto Leo's shirt to pull him back. Leo looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?! Don't you want Mr. Davenport to stop this loser?" Chase shook his head fast. "Just keep this between us for now, please? I really don't want Mr. Davenport or, like, anyone else to know," Chase pleaded.

Leo sighed, sitting down next to his older step-brother. "Fine. But if it gets any worse, I'm telling Adam so he can teach that punk a lesson."

Chase nodded, sighing in relief that his secret would be kept between the two of them for the time being.

Leo patted his back and sat down with him so that they could get started on their homework together. Chase smiled, knowing that his brother would always be there for him.

* * *

**So, there it was! The first ever chapter to my first ever story! Wow, I feel really accomplished. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and send feedback on how I could improve anything; I love hearing from you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've finally decided that this _will_ be a three-shot, so here is Part Two!**

**Disclaimer: To restate, I own nothing in regards to Lab Rats or its characters. Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me.**

* * *

_Previously on '_I'm Okay'_..._

_Leo patted his back and sat down with him so that they could get started on their homework together. Chase smiled, knowing that his brother would always be there for him._

* * *

It's been a little over two weeks since Chase admitted to being bullied - even though he loathed the word; it made him feel weak and defenseless - by Trent. Leo had been making more of an effort to spend time with Chase, and even tried to stand up for his older brother when people would pick on him as they walked by. Of course, he was Leo, so he didn't have much of an effect on the way people acted. Still, Chase thought it was nice of him.

They had become much closer the last couple of weeks. Adam and Bree were obviously wondering what was going on; as soon as they would get to school every day, Chase and Leo would be off somewhere else to hang out with each other. Before, the four of them would chat at their lockers before they had to report to class. Now, it was always _Chase and Leo_ and _Adam and Bree_.

When Leo first met the Bionic teenagers, he noticed how the two older siblings would always pick on Chase. At first, Leo would tease him alongside Adam and Bree, but now he was finally beginning to see Chase for who he is.

Chase wasn't nerdy. Well, not _all of the time _- ever since Leo took him under his wing, he'd gotten better about letting his nerdy personality show.

Chase was just... misunderstood. He could actually be very interesting at the times when he would use his brain for supplying the _cool _facts. Chase had taught Leo more in the past two weeks of their friendship than he could learn from any kind of teacher in a _lifetime_.

Leo felt bad for Chase. He was bullied just for being smart. Being smart should be considered something worth praise. But of course that wasn't the case nowadays. Kids tormented Chase because they were jealous of him and his intelligence, even though they'd never admit it. Hell, even their own _principal _picked on Chase.

Chase was happier when he was with Leo. He knew that Leo liked hanging out with him, which is something that, for him, never happened. Adam and Bree would take every chance possible to get away from him. It used to upset Chase, but he learned to accept it. They didn't want to hang out with their geeky little brother; he understood.

Chase and Leo weren't just step-brothers anymore. They were something more than that. They were _friends_. Chase had finally gained his first friend. And he was happy it was Leo.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, even though it was short. No Trent this time, but he will be involved in the next chapter, and, trust me, it won't be pretty. Please review and send feedback; it would make me immensely happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third and final chapter! Trent will make an appearance, and the rest of the family will find out about all of the bullying. To be honest, I was going to put completing this off until later, but I was in bed at one o'clock in the morning feeling completely overwhelmed by all of the ideas floating around inside my head. I hope you guys don't think I rushed it too much. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This TV show doesn't belong to me, doo-dah-doo-dah. I'm not making any money from this, oh-dee-doo-dah-day.**

* * *

_Previously on _'I'm Okay'_..._

_Chase and Leo weren't just step-brothers anymore. They were something more than that. They were __friends_. Chase had finally gained his first friend. And he was happy it was Leo.

* * *

Chase felt like he was being suffocated... by nothing but air. Strange, isn't it? What a foreign concept to feel as if you're dying merely from breathing in oxygen.

Nevertheless, that was precisely how he was feeling. Every punch and kick Trent presented him with began to feel less and less painful. He was losing consciousness, and fast. Did this kid do _anything_ but bully people almost half his size?

All Chase could think of as he was lying down on the bathroom floor while Trent beat him to a pulp was how he was going to explain this to his family.

* * *

"Where the heck is Chase?" Donald Davenport thought out loud as he checked his wristwatch. It was 6:20. Training was supposed to start twenty minutes ago, but his youngest never showed up. He decided against cancelling it, though, so Adam and Bree began training without Chase, much to their dismay.

Leo was distraught. The last time Chase was late, anywhere, was about a month ago when Leo found out about Trent's abuse towards his older brother. Chase _hated_ being late anywhere. Everyone knew it. It was just a _fact._

"He probably ditched you guys. I _knew_ the guy couldn't be trusted. You should've listened to me, Donnie," Eddy's voice rang out. "Eddy, not now. This could be serious." Eddy huffed in annoyance before disconnecting himself.

"I'll go look for him," Leo shot out of his chair. Donald looked at him, clearly startled by his step-son. "No, you don't have to. He's probably at the library and forgot about training, or something."

Leo frowned. Donald knew as well as he did that Chase didn't just 'forget about training, or something'. He couldn't believe that his step-father was acting so absent-minded. Then again, it was _Mr. Davenport_. Leo shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine, but if he's not back by the time training is over, I'm making Bree help me look for him."

* * *

Training ended at seven o'clock. Chase was still yet to show up. Leo had resorted to munching on carrot sticks as a way of calming himself down. They were doing nothing to help, however. Leo was still as worried as he had been half an hour ago.

Bree looked at Leo and laughed as she sat down next to him before sighing from exhaustion due to having to train non-stop for a full hour. "_Why_ are you eating carrot sticks?" Leo glared at her. "Chase still isn't back. You know who I'm talking about, right? Your little brother?" He paused for a moment, hoping they were at least feeling _a tiny bit _ashamed. "And you _know_ I'm a stress eater!"

"Did he get lost again?" Adam joked. Leo tensed up at the mention of Chase's last incident. Bree turned to him, noticing how rock-solid he appeared to be.

"Leooo," she drug out his name. "Do you know something?"

"Of _course_ not, Bree."

She looked at him through squinted eyes. Leo sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay silent for long. He tended to crack under pressure. But he made a _promise_ to his older brother! He _swore_ that he wouldn't tell anyone about the little bullying mishap, as long as nothing like it ever happened again.

Leo sighed again. He _knew_ that he had made a promise to Chase, but Chase could _actually_ be in danger, and Leo knew it wouldn't matter if he broke the promise, as long as they could find Chase and be sure that he was okay. Chase would forgive him eventually; he always did. It was another flaw in Chase's system - he could never hold a grudge against someone he loved.

"_Fine_," he finally said, groaning in reluctance to tell them. "Adam, Big D, get over here. You'll need to hear this."

He began the story, explaining how Chase was being bullied by Trent and talked about how that one particular day when he said he got lost was just a lie to cover up the fact that Trent had physically hurt him for the first time ever. Leo told them about how close the two of them had gotten the past month _because _of the incident. He, in all actuality, spilled his guts.

Everyone seemed too shocked to say anything. The first to speak after about ten minutes of pure silence was Adam. "I'm going to _kill_ Trent," he growled. Bree nodded, feeling the exact same way. _No one_ picked on their little brother but _them_.

"Okay, I think we _all_ give you permission to kill him, but can we find Chase first? I'm worried about him. Like, _really _worried."

Donald turned to Leo, pushing away every feeling, every thought, every worry. "I'm going to get on the computer and track his chip; find out where he's located. When I do that, I need you and Bree to go get him." Leo nodded, ready to find his step-brother.

It took Mr. Davenport a grueling five minutes to find Chase's location; a task that, before, took about thirty seconds to do. "That's bad, right?" Leo asked. Donald could barely even nod. "Yeah. That's bad. It means that Chase is most likely unconscious." He waited a few moments to let that sink in before preparing to put their plan into action.

"Okay, Leo, I need you to do what I told you before, okay? I need you and Bree to go to this location..." Donald stopped to look at the screen. "Okay, Mission Creek High School, it is. Go find Chase," he said with a determined look on his face.

Leo hopped onto Bree's back. She made sure he was holding on tight before super-speeding to their school. A minute later, they were back with a bruised and bloodied Chase in tow.

"Oh, my God." Donald lifted Chase in his arms and laid him on one of the tables, immediately checking his vitals and getting bandages, ointment, and gauze ready for cleaning up his injuries. He even prepared himself for stitching Chase up, if needed; a task that he disliked doing, on account of his extreme hatred of needles.

"He seems to be breathing just fine. That's definitely good news," Donald said happily, turning to Bree and Leo. They looked like they were about to burst into tears. "Look, I need you guys to leave for now. Adam is waiting upstairs in the living room for you guys. Please leave me to work on him, okay?" They nodded, reluctantly walking to the elevator and pressing the button to take them upstairs.

Bree and Leo stepped out of the elevator and were immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Adam. Leo began to gasp for air and Adam let go with a sheepish look on his face.

"Do you think Chasey's gonna be okay?" Adam asked sadly, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Bree and Leo sat down with him. "Mr. Davenport said he was breathing okay, but I don't know. He looked awful," Bree said, beginning to tear up again.

"Let's just hope he'll be okay, alright? Let's try not to worry about it," Leo said, trying to instill confidence and assurance into his older step-siblings.

* * *

Donald entered the living room about an hour later, happily greeting his children. "He's okay. Broken wrist, broken leg, and a sprained ankle. He also had to receive five stitches." He stopped to shudder a little bit. "But, other than that, he's as good as new!"

Adam, Bree, and Leo sighed in relief. "Can we see him?" Adam asked. "One at a time. Don't overwhelm him. He seems to be slightly shaken up, but that's to be expected, of course."

Adam volunteered to go first and walked off to the lab.

"You did a good thing, Leo. Thanks for telling us," Donald talked, vaguely looking in Leo's direction. Leo nodded slightly before leaning back into the couch. "I just hope he doesn't hate me," he muttered. Donald immediately shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you. I'm sure of it. You could've potentially saved his life. If he'd been there for another couple of hours by himself in that condition, he might have lost too much blood. You guys got to him just in time. That Trent kid is _definitely _going to be in trouble, though. I wonder what drove him to do something like that to _Chase_."

Adam came back, appearing much happier. "He asked for you next, Bree," he said, plopping down on the couch in Bree's previous spot. Leo turned to him. "Is he mad at me?" Adam chuckled. "No, silly. He's excited to see you. Wanted to save you for last, in fact."

Leo sighed in relief and relaxed a little bit. When Bree came back about five minutes later, she had the same grin as Adam plastered on her face.

"Okay..." Leo said uncertainly as he walked over to the elevator and stepped on. "Good luck," Donald called to him just before the elevator closed.

He walked into the lab, wary and nervous. Chase finally came into view, lying down completely if it weren't for the pillows stuffed underneath his head in order to slightly elevate him.

"Hey, Chase," Leo said. Chase smiled at him. He didn't look so bad in Leo's opinion. He had a black eye and a couple of bruises plastered on his cheeks and forehead, and you could see that his arm was in a sling and his leg in a cast, but other than that, he looked like himself.

"Hey!" Chase said. Leo sat down on top of the table at Chase's feet. Chase moved over to make some more room for his brother.

"How are you?" Leo asked, looking down at his brother. He didn't want Chase to think he was pitying him, though. Chase _hated_ any sort of pity.

"I'm okay. Besides the fact that I don't think I've _ever_ slept using one of these things before," he said, gesturing to the pillows underneath his head. "I mean, how can you stand them? They're really annoying." Chase chuckled a little, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Leo didn't feel like laughing. He felt like throwing up. "How did this happen?" Chase stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "I tried to stand up to him. Dumb move on my part. He wanted me to help him cheat on an exam - a really important one; one that he said he didn't have any time to study for, or whatever - and I wouldn't do it."

Leo nodded, understanding that Chase would always do the right thing. And, besides, if they'd gotten caught cheating on that exam, both Trent _and_ Chase would get expelled. He shook his head, remembering his broken promise.

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise!" Leo blurted. "I told the others about Trent bullying you before I knew if you were actually hurt."

Chase smiled. "You did what you had to do. If it weren't for you, I would still be at school, possibly dead. Just... thanks. Thanks for having my back. It means a lot."

"I'll always have your back, Chase. That's what brothers are for. Even more importantly, that's what _best friends _are for."

The two brothers shared a hug. When they let go, Leo suddenly remembered something and started laughing.

"What?" Chase asked, clearly confused at Leo's sudden burst of happiness. "I just remembered that Adam said he was going to kill Trent. So, I don't think we have to worry about Trent ever bullying you again. Or anyone, for that matter."

Chase chuckled. "Adam didn't mention that. But, hey, Trent deserves it. I'd kill him myself if I weren't so injured right now."

Leo agreed. "Yeah, and I'd kill him if I weren't so puny." The boys continued laughing.

Chase learned something very important that day. He learned what it was like to truly have somebody care about him unconditionally. He couldn't help but think that he had the best family in the world. They would always be there for him, no matter the cost. And he would always be there for them back.

_Fini._

* * *

**I'm no doctor, but I tried my best when it came to how doctors act and all that jazz. I know Mr. Davenport isn't a doctor, but he's pretty much a genius, so I'm sure he knew enough about bandaging someone up. By the way, I'm fully aware that I didn't include Tasha in this story - don't know why, but I'm just going to go with she had some sort of news coverage in another town/state. But, anyways, this is the end of my first story! I really hope you guys enjoyed. Review, send feedback, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
